Under The Skin
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: Under everybody's skin, is a soul. Suze Simon's known this since before she can remember. But what happened when two new souls, including her sister, walk into her life? Sequel to Fate's Ghost! JS
1. The Birthday Present

**A/N Let me introduce you to Fate's Ghost's sequel, Under Their Skin. It starts straight after Chapter 20 of FG, so I suggest those who are new to the story, at least read Chapter 20. Here's the link - **http/ **Anway, enjoy Chapter 1, and dont forget to review! Last, but not least, I own Lollie and Drew, but any other characters, are Meg Cabot's by right.**

Chapter 1

I turned to Paul.

"I'm guessing this wasnt your birthday present?" I said, jerking my head at the ghost on my bed.

She can't have been more than eleven. She had the type of hazel eyes that were more mahogany than green, but still couldn't qualify to be brown. I knew this quality. Because this girl's eyes were also my own.

"No, really," I said to her. "Joke's over. Who the hell are you?"

"I told you," she replied. "I'm Lollie. Your sister."

This kid may have only been about eleven, but she had about two tonnes too much attitude.

"I don't think so," I said. "Last time I checked, I dont even have an alive sister. How could I have a dead one?"

"For your information, Suzie, I'm not dead."

"Oh yeah? Coz ya kinda look like it to me."

"Girls!" yelled Paul, actually stepping between us. "Save the sisterly squabbles for after your party, OK?"

"OK," I said. "But she's not my sister."

xxxx

"You ok?" asked Jesse. We were slow dancing to some slow hip-hop thing Dopey had slipped into his sound system for an excuse to feel up Kelly Prescott.

"I guess, just weirded out," I said.

"How come?"

"Um... just the fact that I have a sister who's a ghost."

"What?"

Jesse pulled away in surprise. Let me tell you something, Jesse is the most adorable confused person in the world. He wears the expression well.

"A ghost sister? So she was born before you?"

"Who knows?" I asked. "According to her she's not even dead," I answered.

"Is she your parent's child, or just your half-sister?"

"I don't know," I admitted, ashamed. "I was refusing to believe I even had a sister."

"You should talk to her," said Jesse seriously. "Maybe you she'll tell you who her parents are."

"OK," I replied. "You should rest now, go home. Haven't you got SATs to revise for?"

"Yeah," said Jesse sheepishly. "Goodnight." He kissed me lightly and stroked my newly-engaged hand.

I sighed. All this drama was just too much for one seventeenth birthday. A fiancee, and a sister all in one night? I stared over at my guests. Kelly had just slapped Brad, Paul was chatting to Debbie, who was eyeing up Drew. I had to admit, even my eyes were wandering.

Bad Suze, I scolded. You love Jesse, you should not be checking out other guys.

I let my eyes watch him one last time, then I walked up to Sleepy.

"Hey," I whispered. "Get 'em out, I need my beauty sleep."

"Sure thing, Sleeping Beauty."

He walked over to the hot-tub and yelled, "SNAKE!"

Kelly Prescott shrieked and grabbed Brad's arm. Debbie ran for it. Paul and Drew stayed nonchalantly behind, though Drew wore a worried look. Once everyone else had fled out of fear, Paul strode up to me.

"Nice work, Simon. See ya in school." He handed me a small parcel. I waited until he was outta sight, then unwrapped it. I held the silver chain between my fingers and read the inscription.

To Suze, it read. Happy 17th! From Paul.

From Paul. No love. Did this mean Paul had finally gotten over me?


	2. Sisterly Squabbles

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update, I was really busy with other sutff, and also glued to MSN (dont blame me! Boys have amazing power!). Anyway, hopefully, you'll understand Lollie a bit more in this Chapter. For those of you who read my Meant to Be story, a forum is available for random chats (New Topic- Who's YOUR favourite character?). Those of you who havent read it, you may enjoy it, its a Mediator What If, about if her dad never died. Turns out Suze would have been very troubled... LOL.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I'd found my bedroom empty, so I changed into my t-shirt and boxers and slept. For thirteen hours. Not kidding.

"Yo Susie? We need to talk."

I woke to find that freakishly similar face close to mine. She was dressed in a dress-shirt and mini-skirt.

"Lollie? Ever heard of a lie-in?"

"Yeah, its like, one-thirty," she replied in her thick Californian accent.

"What?"

I sat up and saw the time. Wow, I should get engaged more often, it does wonders for my beauty sleep!

"So where's Mom? She's your mom too, right?" I asked, subtly.

"Yeah. She's downstairs with her dorky husband."

"Are you my half-sister?"

"Unless your father's Henry Tapsell then yes."

"Henry Tapsell? Who's her?" I was confused. "Did Mom have an affair?"

"Relax, touchy!" said Lollie. This kid was way too commanding for eleven years old.

"Your dad died ten years ago, or eleven or whatever, right?"

"Right..." I replied. I was still a little sore on this subject.

"And Mom was all wa-wa-wa! You do know she's a medi-whatsit, yeah?"

"Yup. Its called a mediator."

"Whatever. Well anyway, two months after your dad popped his clogs-"

"Watch it," I said warningly.

"Sorry. Anyway, two months after, a newly dead guy called Henry Tapsell - British - sought help from Mom - a mediator. But she couldnt help him because she was grieving for your dad. So he comforted her, so that she could be happy again and help him move on. But then, they fell in love."

"Hang on," I said. This was all getting a little too fairytale-ish for me. "My mom fell for a ghost?" We had more in common than I thought.

"Sssh! You're interrupting my story, you freak!" snapped Lollie. God. Attitude, much? "Anyway, they fell in love. And 'coz ghosts and people cant, well, they dont really like to -ew- Do It, from their love was generated a child neither dead or alive."

"You?" I asked cautiously.

"Me," replied Lollie.

"So you've never had a body?" I asked sympathetically.

"I've got one," said Lollie defensively. "But for punishment for being the product of a ghost and being, I have to find it myself."

I gasped. I couldnt help it. It was so wrong. Suddenly, I felt pity or this little girl, apparently my sister.

"Do you need any help finding your body?"

"Nah, I got it under control," smiled Lollie. "My Pa located it in England somewhere."

"Is your dad gonna take you to it?"

"No!" snorted Lollie. "He moved on, years ago. In the end I got bored of being on my doug and found you and Mom, not that I was wanted."

"You are," I said softly. "I was just in shock yesterday. I got engaged before I met you, then all of a sudden I had a sister? It was a bit much."

"I dont need affection or pity from you, thanks," said Lollie, looking down her nose.

And at that moment, all my pity and understanding left my mind and was replaced with disgust.

"You're a brat, Lollie."

"You're a common slut!" she snapped back. "Getting engaged at seventeen? Insecure and needy, are we?"

We leapt at each other, kicking, scratching, biting. With a bang we rolled off the bed and scrambled across the floor. There was a pfft-pfft-pfft as my mom climbed up the stairs hurriedly, and a creak as she opened my door.

"Suze! get off that poor - LOLLIE?"


	3. Running Away

**A/N Sorry, so short! Next chappie will be longer, I swear! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, I love you guys (in the platonic sense, obviously).**Chapter 3 

My mom dragged us apart and pushed me onto my bed.

"Oh Lollie!" she gushed, and she gave her one of her lung-crushing hugs. "You look so pretty!"

A sting of jealousy rippled through me. I'd been loyally by my mom's side for seventeen years, yet Lollie was getting the compliments, attention, yet not the blame?

"Uh, Mom? When we you gonna tell me I had a sister?" I demanded, angrily.

"Oh Suze, honey, I was, I swear."

I couldnt stand it. She was saying these things so casually tht it just made me mad. She had had 17 years to tell me she was a mediator, yet I'd only found out last fortnight. And she'd had 11 years to tell me I had a sister, but I only knew yesterday? What was up with that?

I pulled on a jersey.

"I'm outta here," I said, fighting back tears. "I'm staying over at... somebody's until you decide you've got any more secrets to tell me."

I walked out of my bedroom, abandoning my mom and this ghost-girl who was calling herself my "Sister". As I walking out of Pine Crest Road, I suddenly realised I hadnt decided where I was going. I turned around, and discovered furiously that no-one was following. So much for calling them my "family."

Yet, should I stay at Cee Cee's, Kelly's, Debbie's (no!), Jesse's, or... Paul's (with his far-too-young-yet-gorgeous-cousin?


	4. Vodka

**A/N I find this chapter funny, so you may. But you may find it deadly serious, so I'm sorry if I'm being immature! R&R!**

Chapter 4

I chose Cee Cee's place. Too many bad and embarrassing things had happened at Paul's to go there. Kelly and Debbie wouldnt want me there, and Jesse was studying for his SATs. So Cee was the safest option. Or so I thought.

"Cee?" I yelled, banging on the door. "Cee?"

Her younger brother Michael answered. He's twelve, and he thinks he's all that.

"Suze," he said suavely. "Come on in."

"Beat it, Mikey, where's Cee Cee?"

Michael's charm disappeared and he led me to the living room where I found Adam and Cee Cee making out on the sofa.

"Um," I said, clearing my throat loudly.

"Oh!" squealed Cee Cee and she emerged from under Adam's face, rosy, and she threw a pillow at Adam when his fingers crept up her trouser leg.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting in between them.

"Whats up?" asked Cee.

"Um," I answered awkwardly. "I kinda need a place to stay. I fell out with my mom and brand-new sister."

Cee Cee nearly fell off the sofa.

"Sister?"

"Yeah. Adam, sorry, but you leave? Like, now?"

Adam stood up, pretending to be offended. He kissed Cee Cee's cheek, and mock-punched me as he left.

"How come you have a sister?" asked Cee Cee, confused. "I never saw your mom pregnant."

"No. You know how Jesse was a ghost?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Lollie is too."

"Lollie? What a USA name. How is she a ghost? Is your mom a media- thingy too? Did she Do-It with a ghost?"

"Woah! Hold the questions!" I cried, holding up two hands defensively. I told her everything about LOllie, except the whole finding the body thing. I mean, I didnt want to creep her out too much.

"Cee?"

Cee Cee sat there stunned.

"Can I stay here?"

Cee shook her head. "Yeah, sure. SOrry about that with Adam and me ealier. We'd had an arguement."

"Yeah, I argue with my tongue down someone's throar, too," I replied, seriously.

"Suze!" squealed Cee Cee, and spent half an hour hitting each other with the pillows.

Until one burst.

Yeah, major setback.

xxxx

The phone rang.

"You answer it!" I hissed. "It could be my mom. If so, I'm not here!"

Cee Cee answered. I stayed in the lounge, but with my ear against the door, so I could hear the mm-hmms from Cee, and the buzz of the telephone. Then came a "Fine!" and a crash of the receiver being put down. Cee entered the lounge in floods of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly.

"A-a-a-Adam broke up w-w-with me a-a-gain!"

"Again? Cee, you're better without the asshole!"

"You dont mean it. You like Adam too, he's our friend."

"No, I do mean it. Move on. Hey, you wanna go to Tacobell?"

I was trying to cheer her up. Turned out, she didnt want to be cheered up.

"I got a better idea," she sniffed, and she went and got a bottle of liquid labled "Vodka".

"Cee, no. Dont turn to alcohol. Its not worth it."

"Come on, it'll be fun. We're home, my parents arent. I'll lock the doors. Come on!"

She broke the seal and took a gulp. She handed it to me. I didnt wan to be given the choice of drinking it or not. I suddenly wanted Mom. And Lollie...

Wait. What was I saying? Why should I want them? After how they treated me? I needed to forget them, majorly.

I blocked them and the fact that I was underage out of my mind, and gulped.

The liquid scorched my throat, and then after it went down, I felt dizzy and sick. Cee, however, was fine, and was on her third gulp. To slow her, I took it and gulped more. Soon, I was completely helpless. We both were. Giggling and hiccuping, we drained the bottle.

"Lets go for a... what do you call it? Oh, a walk!" slurred Cee Cee, and she flung open the front door and hobbled down her lawn. So much for locking the doors. Still, I followed suit mindlessly after her, leaving Michael gaping in the hallway.

xxxx

"Weeeee!" squealed Cee Cee, as she spun in cirlcles in the road. It looked like fun. Circly cirls. Spin spin spin, faster faster faster! I think I liked being wasted. It was like being six...

"Are you young ladies OK?" came a deep voice in a police car... a cop!

"Oh, we're fine, officer," hiccuped Cee Cee. "We're just a bit- oop!" She'd fell back onto the grass, giggling.

"Have you been drinking alcohol?" asked the cop.

"Oh, we're plastered," sniggered Cee Cee.

"Are you aware that drinking under the age of 21 in California is illegal? I'm going to have to take you ladies home and speak to your parents."

"I'm kinda new to Carmel (ish!) sir," I slurred. "I didnt know it twas illeeeeegal..."

"You're underage anywhere, missy," said the cop sternly. "How old are ya, sixteen?"

"Seventeen!" Cee and I cried defensively.

"Right. Hop in, I'm taking you ladies home."

We climbed in and the cop asked us where we lived.

"I told ya, I'm new!" I lied, before Cee could interrupt. "I'll have to direct you."

"Are you sure thats-" the police guy started. Man, he had pretty eyes...

"Suze, I dont feel well..." wailed Cee, and she threw up copiously all over my jeans.

"Nice!" said the cop. "Now, start directing, missy."

I had a drunken stroke of genius right there in the car. I directed him past In-Out Burger, and up the hill to Paul's house.

"Is this it?" asked the cop doubtfully.

"Yep, we're staying at my... uncle's! His name is Dr Slater. Arent we, Cee Cee?"

I dragged her out of the car, where she threw up again. Ew, gross.

"I'll give you a warning this time," said the cop, looking disgustedly at the sick. "But if I catch you again, you're toast. What are your names?"

"Kelly Prescott, and Debbie Mancuso!" I shouted, as we ran up Paul's slanted drive, and rang the doorbell.

"But you called her Cee Cee, didnt you?"

"My uncle will be worrying!" I called, and hopped inside, dragging Cee with me.

I guess I ended up at Paul's after all. Thats the last time I ever visit Cee Cee at night.


	5. Accepting

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Dont forget to R&R, though!**

Chapter 5

"Suze? Are you drunk?"

"Ish," I said, half-sitting on a chair then falling over. "I was, but Cee's barf and the cop kinda sobered me up."

Cee Cee was looking at Paul's family pictures and giggling. I sighed. Getting her home was not gonna be easy.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want. I'm babysitting Jack while Mom and Dad collect their stuff from Seattle," said Paul.

"Thanks," I said, hugging him. I then went over to pick up Cee Cee who'd fallen over. Again.

"Is your friend mentally challenged?" asked a smooth voice. I turned to face Drew.

"No," I replied. "Just wasted."

"Man, I hate being wasted," he said expertly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're 14. You've been wasted?"

"Yeah," replied Drew. "Some girl's party during this one time Paul and I were visitng Gramps. I was so blotto I streaked right down to the basillica. I only know this 'coz some chick took photos."

Cee Cee was listening intently. Once Drew had finished she spoke.

"That was you? You're pretty impressive underneath those pants!"

My eyes widened. I could not believe she just said that. I smiled awkwardly, though bit my lip.

"Thanks," replied Drew, not even blinking an eye. This conversation was getting a little too weird for me, so I headed into the kitchen to Paul.

"What room shall I sleep in?" I asked him. "'Coz getting drunk seems to be energy-consuming."

"Up the stairs and to the left," answered Paul. "Oh, and take this with you," he added, handing me a bowl. "In case you have a Cee Cee incident."

I shot him a meaningful look and followed his directions to a medium-sized room painted blue. It was cute. The only thing wrong with it was that some-one was sitting on the bed...

"Beat it, Lollie," I said. "I'm half-pissed and not in the mood for your attitude."

"Um, hello? I'm not the one with the attitude right now."

"Oh yeah? Seems like it to me. What are you even doing here?"

"I thought you may want to know, Mom's a wreck without you. I should have known you'd be the favourite."

"I spent seventeen years with her, Lollie! Anyway, I'm not. Your stupid little eleven year-old self is."

"Dont go all jealous on me! Do you want me to tell Mom where you are?"

"Havent you already?" I asked in surprise.

"No," replied Lollie defensively. "I'm no rat."

"Whatever," I said. "If all you've come to tell me is that Mom's missing me, then go away."

"You're not being a big sister, Suze!" wailed Lollie.

"How am I supposed to be a big sister, Lollie?" I asked. "I dont know anything about you except for the fact that you're a spoilt ghost who suddenly decided she'd walk into my life."

"Then try to get to know me! All I know about YOU is that you're a mature, happy seventeen year-old, who hates me and will never accept me as her sister. I want us to be like the sisters on TV, who swap secrets, and makeover each other, and create an army against the parents. But we'll never be like that, because I'm a ghost. So the least you can do is accept me for who I am!"

"I dont hate you, Loll," I whispered.

Lollie lifted her head. "You dont?"

"No," I said, exasperated. "Its just... its just that you're new to me. For seventeen years, I'd lived as the only kid of my Mom's - our Mom's. And the emotion Mom was showing for you that other night, she hadnt showed me in a long, long time. I was jealous. I dont mean to be, I swear. I just.. cant help it-"

My long-winded speech was cut off by Lollie, as she threw her arms around my waist. "Suze," she murmured into my T-shirt. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel jealous. And-" -she sniffed - "- I'm sorry I got mascara on you."

I looked down automatically. "You wear mascara? At eleven?"

Lollie shrugged. "I'm a girl," she said.

I pulled her close. Lollie wrinkled her nose, and pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"Err... Suze? You kinda smell of vodka. Can we hug in the morning?"

"Sure," I said, ruffling her hair. "See ya, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" she squealed. Then she dematerialized.

I laughed at her childish outburst, then pulled back the covers of the bed. I'd worry about my mom, and Drew, and everything else... in the morning.

**See that pretty purple box? Its calling you. Its saying - click me, reader, click me!**


	6. Touver Trouble

**A/N Hey there, sorry for the delay! I've been kinda lazy on the updating front. Anyway, enjoy ,and review!**

Chapter 6

"Breakfast!" called Paul up the stairs. Me and Cee Cee collided several times on the stairs, both clutching our heads in pain. Never again was I even looking at vodka.

"Hangover?" asked Paul loudly, and we groaned in unison.

"Not so loud!" I hissed. "Quiet. Quiet, is the way foward."

Paul changed the subject hastily - and quietly - and handed us bagels and glassses of water.

"What are you gonna work towards then at the Mission Academy, then, Drew?" he asked. "Being a new student, you must have some ambitions."

"Politics, green issues," replied Drew, seriously.

Cee Cee snorted, then instantly regretted it, moaning at once about her head.

"Are you into stuff like Greenpeace then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't forget to cut your six-pack holders!" he joked.

I laughed, then chewed on my bagel thoughtfully, eyes on Drew.

It was a shame he was only fourteen. He was so hot, and ambitious, and selfless...

Bad Suze, I scolded. You're engaged to Jesse!

x

"Susannah Simon, please report to Father Dominic's office after homeroom," came the voice of Sister Ernestine during morning announcements. Damn! What had I done now? I swear it wasnt me who wrote bad stuff about Kelly in the toilets...

"What's up, Father D?" I asked, as I took a Gameboy from his drawer marked "Confiscated".

"Are you aware that this town is increasing in mediators?" he asked, worriedly.

"No," I replied, puttting down my game of Tetris. "You havent gone and had a baby, have you_ padre_?"

"No!" Father D looked shocked. "Susannah, I am a -"

"Priest. Holy man. I know. And you took your vows of Celebrity-"

"Celibacy, Susannah."

"-Whatever. Anyway, you were saying?"

"The numbers of mediators are growing. With newly acclaimed ones, your mother, for instance, and new additions to the town, little Jack, Drew"

"Drew?" I abandoned Tetris once and for all. "He's a mediator?"

"Yes. He came to me yesterday when I was hearing confessions. He doesnt know it was me who was listening, of course. He's a fine boy, Susannah. Not at all like Paul."

"Yeah..." I whispered dreamily, then shook my head. "I mean, Paul never said Drew was like us!"

"I don't think Drew would have trusted Paul with the knowledge," said Father D. Well, he had a point. I sat in wonder, speechless.

"I'm only worried, because I've heard _Touvers_ are on the way."

"_Touvers_? Is that another archbishop you dont like?" Archbishops annoy Father D.

"No! Susannah, honestly."

Again, Father Dom looked shocked. That's me, the big shock-er.

"_Touvers_ are disturbed souls, created by the Devil. The name is French, meaning to find. That's what they do. They seek mediators, then, well... obliterate them."

I gulped. "Obliterate?" I asked weakly. "Can't these grumps just be kicked to Purgatory?"

"No, Susannah, be serious. Touvers are deadly, and the more mediators there are, the more there are to keep safe." Those words hit home. My mom, she'd have no idea. I'd have to go home. But only if she promises never to keep secrets from me again...

"...and you have to seek - Susannah? Are you listening? Touvers are dangerous souls. You must know how to handle them."

"I'm listening, Father D," I said, so I did. And afterwards, I knew these suckers would not be easy to handle.


	7. Cancelled

Chapter 7

"Mom!" I called as I walked through the door. "Mom!"

"Honey?" squealed my Mom, and she rushed to greet me, as did Max.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into my hair. "I should have told you everything. Me being a mediator, Lollie and henry, everything.."

"Got any more secrets to hide?" I asked.

"None," gushed my Mom, and we hugged tight.

x

"Up for chimichangas tonight, Suze?" asked Andy, as I was watching a re-run of Buffy in the kitchen.

"Nope. Sorry, Andy, I'm out with Jesse tonight," I replied.

"Oh yeah? You're fiance?"

"That's the one. Are you ok with the whole me-missing-dinner thing?" I said, nervously.

"I'm cool."

I settled down in time to see Buffy kick ass, but then Andy decided to join me. He took my hand. I just stared at the two hands together in disgust. I so did not want to bond with this guy. I mean, he's nice as a stepdad, but not as a "Homie" as we called 'em back in Brooklyn.

"But are you OK with marrying Jesse, Suze?" he asked me, looking into my eyes deeply. I was starting to feel a little nauseated. "'Cause you're only seventeen. You haven't embraced your options yet. How do you know he's the one?"

I tugged my hand away. "I love him, Andy," I said firmly. My mom came in with an empty bowl of popcorn, muttering.

"Don't you go putting doubts in her mind, Andrew."

"I know you think the same, honey," protested Andy, getting up to see to the sizzling Chimis.

I was glad he was gone, but at the same time, I was uncomfortable. Was Andy and Mom doubting me and Jesse already? I mean, sure we were young, but we were in love. It wasnt just some teenage crush...

But if my Mom was worrying, shouldnt I be? I mean, it was me getting tied down, not her. Man, I was confused. Andy was right. I'd met loads of guys in my time (ha ha ha, I love saying that!). Was Jesse just like Paul? Or Bryce, or Tad? Even Michael? Or Drew? How did I know Jesse was the one I was gonna have my kids with?

I stomped upstairs into my room and took off my ring. I sat looking at it for ages. I felt like some spoilt kid, begging for candy. Then once they got it, they spat it right out again. Was I really like that? I'd wanted Jesse from the moment I met him, almost. But now we were engaged, was I losing interest? What was going on?

I decided I needed time to think. I needed time without Jesse. I never thought I'd be saying it, but it was true. I had Jesse overload ( A/N sounds good to me!), and I needed space. But the question facing me was : How do I tell Jesse?

I picked up the phone and rang his flat, knowing he was at work. I counted the rings: twenty-six of them, and then :

"Hey, its me, Jesse. Leave a message for me after the tone, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

I listened to his gorgeous voice, thinking deeply. I did want Jesse, what human woman didnt? He had a face that even I wanted to pin to my wall, and I definitely would have if I was Gina, and I would be flirting non-stop if I was Debbie, but the thing was, I was me. And I didnt know what the hell to do. I left my message.

"Hey Jesse, its me, Suze. I'm sorry, but I cant make our date tonight. Mr Minton, my algebra teacher, gave me heaps of homework due tomorrow. Sorry, and bye."

As soon as I rang off, I realised that I hadnt said, "I love you", just "Bye." Was that me simply forgetting, or me not meaning it? To clear my conscience, I rang again. This time, Jesse picked up.

"Hello? Jesse speaking."

He wasnt supposed to be home yet. Why was he home? Hearing his voice freaked me out. So I hung up without a word. God, I am such a coward. 


	8. Another Confession

**A/N Hey there! Sorry, I haven't updated in yonks (a British word? If some of you guys don't get it then it could be. Or Austrailian? Lets start over..)**

**Anyways, the point is, this is the first update in ages. I'm sorry! just review!**

Chapter 8

I wasn't completely lying. I did have homework. Not heaps, but a chapter of algebra and an essay for Mr Walden. I worked silently for an hour, distractedly, until my phone rang. Why was it always a zoo here?

"Ackerman - Simon residence," I said.

"Suze?" sobbed Cee Cee. Oh man.

"Yeah..." I said warily.

"Adam likes another girl!"

This wasn't news. Before he'd dated Cee Cee, he'd had a slightly obsessive crush on me, and before that probably Kelly Prescott or Debbie Mancuso.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know." There was a pause. "But I bet its Bernadette, he always laughs at her jokes. Or maybe Helen, she has nice hair-"

"Cee, shut up."

"Sorry. Can you talk to him, like being Nancy Drew or something?"

Yeah, because I haven't got anything better to do than to play detective.

Oh right, I haven't. Because I cancelled on my would-be fiancee.

"Ok-"

"Actually, no!" cried Cee Cee. "He'll think I'm like OCD and clingy!"

"Cee, does it matter if you're clingy?" I asked. "You're not going out anymore, so its not like he could break up with you for it."

Oops. Not the smoothest thing to say, Suze.

She burst into tears. "Nice, Suze!" she sobbed. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Cee, don't han-"

But it was too late; she'd hung up. I sighed. Now what did she want me to do?

I sat and stared over my algebra for a while, tracing the forget-me-nots on my wallpaper, wondering.

In the end, I decided to head over to Adam's while it was still light. I mean, Cee didn't have to know, did she?

xxx

"Suze!"

"Hey Adam. Call I come in?"

Adam's house is beautiful. His floors were marble, and upstairs there's this gorgeous carpet that I love to squidge my toes on. He led me to his ultra-modern kitchen (it puts Andy's to shame) and got us two Pepsi's from the mini fridge.

"What brings you to the McTavish's humble abode, Simon?"

"Cee Cee."

"Aw man, has she been spreading rumours about my genitals again? Because I swear I haven not got warts on my-"

"Ew. No, no rumours. WHo's this girl you just dumped her for?"

"Girl?" Adam's face twisted. "Suze, I love a woman."

"A woman? Is she like, thirty?"

"No! I'm nobody's toyboy. I'm just saying this.. female is so much more than a girl. She's like, a young Britney Spears."

"Did you know that Britney has a younger sister? She's called Jamie Lynn and I hear she gets her shoes from-"

"Suze, Britney is Britney. Do not interrupt my fantasy."

"I'm sorry," I said mindlessly, my thoughts still engrossed in Jamie Lynn's shoes. "But wouldn't you prefer-"

"Suze, the girl is you."

"-Angelina Jolie?" I finished.

Then there was silence. It sounds totally superficial, but I should be used to them. I mean, I've had two. But they always seem to stun me. I mean, I'm just a freak from Brooklyn. Why should anyone like me?

Adam leaned foward to kiss me. I turned my head, so that his breath tickled my ear.

"I'm sorry, Adam," I whispered. "Cee Cee is my friend. And I'm engaged."

"I dont see you wearing your ring," he retorted. I looked down at my hand in dismay.

"Technically, I'm engaged. I just need time off."

"Fine." Adam stepped backwards. "Swear you won't tell Cee Cee bout this?"

"I swear," I said quickly. "I have to go, algebra calls."

I had never ran out of a house so quickly. I skipped down the drive so fast, I couldn't even feel Adam's glare on my shoulders.

xxx

I felt really guilty walking home. I hadn't kissed Adam, but I still felt like I had betrayed both Jesse and Cee Cee. Also toying with my mind was the fact that I wasn't wearing my ring. Did this mean I didnt want to marry him?

"Suze?"

A hand gripped mine tight. It was a warm, soft hand. I yanked mine free, and turned around saying "Adam, I'm, not Britney Spears-"

I was facing Drew Slater. I suddenly remembered he was a mediator too.

"I should think not," Drew replied, smiling. "You strike me more as a Jamie Lynn."

I laughed. "I'm sorry," I said. "My friend just...er... never mind."

"If its any consolation, I think Jamie Lynn is prettier," said Drew.

"Er... thanks?" I replied, a little confused.

"You wanna come for dinner at my house?"

"Sure," I answered. "But I'l have to call my mom. She's kinda a freak about me being late"

Drew laughed and wandered away to give me privacy. My mom seemed Ok with the fact that I was missing chimichangas, once I'd mentioned that I was dining with the oh-so classy Slaters. I just had to be home by nine.

So, in the blazing heat, I walked beside Drew, Paul's cousin - even though I was heading towards the house where everything went wrong.


	9. Dinner at the Slaters'

**A/N A shorty, I know, but I'm rewarding you with another one, straight after it! I'm sorry for taking so long, Meant to Be is my main priority at the moment, seeing as its nearly finished. But I will be paying more attention to this one after I'm through!**

**Millie**

Chapter 9

"Hello Susan, its nice to see you again."

Uh. Dang Nancy Slater for never remembering my name! I'll forgive her just this once though... this pie is sooooo good.

"What brings you here to dinner tonight then, Suze?" asked Paul sweetly.

"Oh, Drew just caught me wandering," I replied, just as sickly.

"You weren't drunk, I hope this time," retorted Paul.

"Suze got wasted?" squealed Jack excitedly, while I kicked Paul hard in the shin.

"Every one done?" said Drew loudly, standing up, and he collected the plates.

"I'll go help him wash up," I said, hurriedly, and I scarpered from the dining room so fast that I was surprised my pants weren't left behind.

I came skidding to a halt into the kitchen, nearly knocking Drew over.

"Careful with those hi-tops Simon," he said.

"Sorry. Oh my God, your cousin is so. Dead."

"I'll get him later," laughed Drew. "So, did you ever date Paul, properly?"

"Not officially," I answered, looking questioningly at him. "Why?"

"'Cause I know this guy," he replied. "And he likes you. But he's afraid that if he dates you, it would be awkward with Paul."

Uh-oh.

"Um," I said, letting my hair fall down to hide my blush. "And does this guy prefer Britney or Jamie Lynn Spears?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, Jamie Lynn, definitely," replied Drew, edging closer. I staggering backwards. I think Drew had definitely got the wrong idea, however hot he was. "He thinks Jamie Lynn is so much prettier."

"Drew," I said, putting my hands up to defend myself. "You're fourteen. I'm engaged!"

He was really close now. Our bodies were almost touching. "I don't see you wearing your ring," he whispered. My eyes were glued to his, and I was sinking their sea-greeness, my breath catching in my throat.

Drew grinned, and held my chin. At a few inches higher than me, he had to crane his neck to meet my lips with his own soft, pink lips. His kiss was breath-taking. Passionate, caring... dangerous.

"Drew," I said, pulling away. "I can't do this! I am engaged! And... and you're Paul's cousin! Fourteen!"

"Stop making excuses, Suze," he said, pulling me closer by my wrists and kissing my neck.

"Paul is my friend," I growled angrily, and gave him a push. He pulled me to the floor as he fell, then rolled me over and lay on top of me to pin me to the floor.

"I know you want me, Suze, I know it," he breathed, and he kissed me again, over and over.

"Get off!"

I wrenched free and heaved him off me. He stood up to face me, I punched him hard in the face.

"Get it now, Drew? I'm - not - interested." I clenched my teeth.

Drew make a grab for my wrist again, but I kicked him backwards so that he hit the cupboards behind him. He gave a groan and fell to the floor.

I ran out of the kitchen, grabbing my jacket as I went. Paul came out of the dining room.

"What's going on - what's all the noise?" He stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"Away!" I cried, pulling my arm out of his hands. "Away from this crazy family!"

I ran out the door and along the coastline, breathing heavily, trying not to cry.

I thought I heard Nancy shriek, "Paul! Come and help me with Drew!" and Jack burst into tears, but it was probably just my imagination.

Right?


	10. Lollie's Visit

**A/N Another shorty, but Part 2 of your double does of Under The Skin! Enjoy your extra slice, guys, because I won't be updating until I finish MTB!**

**PS. Unless I get lots of reviews...**

Chapter 10

I bet you didn't know I kept a diary, do you?

I don't, often, but I had nothing else to turn to. Today was completely awful, and I couldn't even share my problems with Jesse!

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was probably the worst day of my life. OK, maybe not orse than the day Jesse was exorcised, or worse than the day my Dad died, but it comes close. I feel like I could pull my insides out and be done with them.**_

_**Whenever I was "depressed" back in Brooklyn, my grandma would just pat me on the head, bake me some snickerdoodles, and tell me I was being a teenager. But this is different. Shall we review?**_

_**1. I lied to Jesse. Bad, bad, fiancee. I am meant to love him!**_

_**2. Embarrassed Adam. Its not his fault he likes me. What am I gonna tell Cee Cee?**_

_**3. Got compared to the Spears sisters. Britney is so passe, and Jamie Lynn? Honey, you are never gonna make it big-time.**_

_**4. Was sexually harrassed by a fourteen year old. I mean, ew.**_

_**5. Cheated on my boyfriend - make that, fiance - in the process. See no.1. Not good!**_

_**6. Knocked the kid out. I have never done that to a living person before! And let me tell you, it ain't the best feeling.**_

_**Overall, not a good day. Drew's in hospital, because of me. Paul left a message on my (brand new!) cell.**_

* * *

"Suzie? Breakfast's ready!"

"I'm not hungry!"

I was, as usual, in my bed, sulking. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call Paul to check up on Drew - I was too cowardly - I couldn't call Cee Cee without blabbing about Adam, I couldn't call Adam or Jess without feeling guilty, yet I needed someone to talk to.

"Hey, Simon, ya lonely?"

"God, Lollie, you made me practically jump out of my skin!"

"Ha ha," my sister said, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "So, who'd you swap spit with this time?"

"Lollie!" I cried. "Stop prying into my life, its my business."

"Cut the drama, Suze. I can do whatever I want, you're not my mother."

I raised an eyebrow. "I know someone who is," I said, beginning to get off my bed. I heard the dead bolt slide into place loudly.

"Smooth," I said to her, sitting back down. "That was one of Jesse's favourite tricks."

"Jesse?" echoed Lollie. "You mean, the guy you cheated on with Drew? Jesse, your fi-an-ce?"

She stretched out the word fiance lazily, and at once I felt the urge to throttle her.

"Are you some kind of stalker? Are you following me? How did you know about Drew?"

"Oh puh-lease," she spat, admiring the glass-topped dressing table. "I have better things to do. I just guessed it was Drew because you start drooling whenever he enters the room."

"I do not," I protested.

"Do too," she insisted. "And I knew you'd done something or other with him, because you tossed and turned all night with guilt."

"Nice work, Nancy Drew," I grumbled. "You belong with Doc."

Lollie shrieked. "Ew! The guy with the red hair and freckles? He's way too... freakish!"

"I was joking," I laughed. "But your face!"

Lollie scowled. "Anyway, your secret's safe with me, Simon," she said. "And somehow I don't think Drew will be telling either."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The guy's in a coma," she replied.


	11. Break it Up

**A/N OMG! I haven't updated in like, forever!**

**I'm so sorry, but tonight is Under the Skin Friday, especially for you guys. Now, appreciate my loveliness, and review, my pretties!**

**Shout outs go to the usuals: Maz, Meg, Amy... you guys rock. And you so know it.**

Chapter 11

"Answer, Paul, answer!"

I was on my cell, in my room, with Lollie by my side. I desperately needed to find news of Drew.

"Hello?"

"Paul! How's Drew? Is he awake? Please tell me he's OK! Please, please, please!"

"He's in a bad way. What did you do to him, Suze?"

"Me? I think you mean ' what did he to me?'!"

"Huh?" Paul sounded confused at the end of the line. "Suze. What the hell are you talking about?"

"He forced me to make out with him on his - your - kitchen floor!" I screeched.

"What?" asked Paul. "Wait. Drew forced you to-"

"So I shoved him off and he hit some cupboards. I didn't mean to hurt him!" I exploded hysterically, and I could hear Paul become increasingly worried.

"Ssh, Suze, calm down. Its not your fault. Well it is-"

I whimpered.

"-but don't worry. I think he'll be OK. I have to go now, but I'll call again soon with news. Go pour yourself a hot milky drink. Or possibly whiskey."

I whispered goodbye, then hung up. Seconds after, before I could move and start searching for some whiskey, it rang again. Assuming that it was Paul, I answered immediately. But instead, however, turned out to be Jesse.

"Hello, Susannah. Are you well?"

"Um."

I thought about it, and the truth was no. I wasn't well. I was coming down with a migraine, aswell as an imminent stomach upset, I was sure of it. I felt like throwing up. But I couldn't tell him why, without letting it slip that I'd blew him off for Drew and Paul.

"We need to talk, Susannah," came Jesse's stern voice.

"Um, ok. Go ahead."

"Not over the phone, Susannah. At your house, perhaps, or at my flat. Which would you prefer?" There was Jesse, the perfect gentleman.

"Um," I said again. I didn't really feel like moving far. "Here? If you don't mind."

"That's fine," he said. "Now in the time it takes for me to get to your house, I want you to open your inbox, and print out all those emails I've sent you since I realised how the internet works." I frowned, and got up.

"Um, OK," I said. "Why?"

"You'll see," came Jesse's expressionless reply. "See you soon." Then he hung up.

I pressed 'print all', and collected the sheets of paper that came spurting out of my printer. Once I'd neated them up a little, I ran downstairs to open the door to Jesse.

"Hey!" I said, genuinely glad to see him. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "I've missed you."

Jesse didn't reply. Instead, he ushered us into the lounge, where we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Susannah," he said sternly, as I tried to slip my arms around his neck. "This is serious. We need to talk."

I frowned.

"Are you dying?"

"No, Susannah-"

"Are you already dead, and I just haven't realised 'coz I'm a mediator?"

"No. Susannah-"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"SUSANNAH!"

I was silenced by Jesse's frustrated outburst. I sat still with my arms crossed. "You didn't need to yell."

"Yes, I did, Susannah. Because you don't seem to understand the seriousness of this conversation!"

"What is so serious, then?" I asked. "Come out with it. I brought you your stupid emails." I thrust them in his face. "Here."

He reached behind him and produced a pile of papers to match mine. "Here you are," he said. "I want you to have your emails back."

"What?" I asked confusedly. "What are you doing? I don't want them, I sent them to you."

"Susannah, I love you," Jesse said, and it made my heart flip over. "But I don't think you're ready for this type of relationship yet. You have your whole life to live yet, and us being engaged has just put pressure on you. We need time. That's why I want us to exchange our emails."

I felt torn up inside. He was breaking up with me?

"So you're saying lets split up?" I asked, furiously. "Just forget about the whole thing?"

Jesse took the emails from my hand, and dropped his onto my lap. "Goodbye, Susannah. I can't talk to you when you're like this. But I would like for you to call me soon - when you're ready for us. I love you. I can see myself out."

And he left the lounge, and shortly afterwards I heard the front door slam shut.

Lollie materialized in front of me slowly. "That was harsh," she said. "I can't believe he could be so cold."

I said nothing, and instead laid my head down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I wasn't engaged anymore. I wasn't even a girlfriend. This wasn't fair. And I didn't know how to handle it.

* * *

"Suze! Answer the freaking phone! Suze!"

Lollie was shaking my shoulders vigorously. I swatted her away, and reached for my cell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"He's awake!"

"Huh?" I was still groggy from the crying I had done last night.

"Drew! He's awake! Turns out it was only like a semi-coma he was in. So you're not a teenage murderer."

Somehow, that was comforting. Don't ask me how. It just was.

"Good. Wanna go out for pizza or something tonight?"

Paul sounded surprised.

"Don't you have a date with Rico Suave tonight?" he asked.

"Nope," I said sadly. "We split up. Some stupid reason of his. Like I can't handle engagement or something."

"Well," replied Paul. "He does kinda have a point. I mean, you get engaged one week, you make out with a fourteen year-old the next..."

"Ha ha. That's not so comforting, thanks Paul."

"Sorry Suze," he replied. "Hey, why don't I take you out tonight. Dress up, and I'll take you out somewhere special."

"You mean like In-N-Out Burger?" I joked.

"Classy! I meant like... Pebble Beach Resort? It is kinda where we met and all. Not that this is romantic. Just like... a friendship date."

"Smooth!" I laughed. "I can deal. Pick me up at seven?"

"Seven. Check."

We hung up. Lollie, having dematerialized to give me privacy, rematerialized with a comical look on her pretty face (of course she's pretty. She's related to moi).

"What?" I asked.

"You get dumped one minute, and now you're going on a date. With PAUL. You know, Orlando Bloom lookalike, sleazy?"

"Shut up, squirt," I said, kicking her heels. "Its not a date. Just a friendly meeting."

"Yeah. Right. Which is why you're now searching for your figure-flattering Prada slip dress - which is in the laundry, by the way. You're not trying to impress PAUL at all."

I just looked at her as if to say, "You're 100 wrong, as usual," but for once, Lollie was 100 right.


	12. The Pebble Beach Brawl

**A/N Second slice of UTS! Hurrah (Hurrah? Ew, that's so English) for me! Now, be good little peoples and review for me!**

Chapter 12

I straightened my hair so that it was poker-straight, I applied two layers of kohl, and a layer of lip gloss.

I looked dressed to kill (haha) as I left the house. Even Sleepy (ew) wolf-whistled. I made sure my matching Prada clutch ( I hauled my dress out of the laundry basket and Febreezed it) was securely in my hand, then left steathily. I really am a genius.

Waiting onn my drive was Paul in his convertible. He grinned his dazzling smile at me and opened the passenger door. "Hop in, Cinderella," he said, smirking. I felt his cologne tickle my nose. It wasn't overwhelming. Just nice.

"You're taking the whole jesse thing well, Suze," he said. "I'm proud of you."

"Well, it hasn't sunk in yet," I replied in dismay.

"I'm sorry. But haven't I told you repeatedly that you are too good for the guy?"

"I guess. Anyway. Away, Jeeves!"

"As you wish, madam."

We spent the car ride listening to cheesy radio songs and laughing. It was fun just to be friends. Paul pulled into the resort's car park and led me to the restaurant. I'd been to Pebble Beach before, of course, but never out of my uniform of khaki shorts (ew). We were sat at a table in the centre of the room, with a view of the Pacific.

I bit my lower lip awkwardly. It was so posh! I was a little intimidated by our waitress, Mary-Ann, who looked as if she really belonged as a high-school soccer coach blowing her whistle furiously.

After many "umm"s and "err"s, I finally decided on some kind of pasta.. Hey, its swimsuit weather all year round, I have to watch my figure!

We ate happily, discussing Kelly Prescott's latest blonde moment, or how Brad's neck is so very, stupidly thick. Everything was nice and peaceful, until out of the corner of my eye I saw... Jesse.

"Oh my God," I said, dropping my fork. That probably wasn't proper etiquette in a place like this, but I didn't care. My ex-fiance had just walked through the door.

Before I could hide my flaming cheeks with a menu or something, he'd spotted me. His face, for one, wasn't expressionless. It was mad. It was jealous, if I wasn't mistaken.

"Susannah," he said smoothly, as he approached our table. "I've just had an interesting interlude at the hospital."

"Met the German Measles?" Paul asked comically, but jesse ignored him.

"I happened to have met a Drew Slater while I was applying for an internship-"

I struggled to refrain myself from spitting my Diet Cola over Paul. He had met Drew?!

"He told me that just the other day he and you had an... intimate incident while you were invited over for dinner. Do you remember the day when you supposedly had reams and reams of math homework?"

That was it. I completely sprayed Paul with cola in disgust. Drew had told tales. I couldn't believe it.

"Jesse-" I started.

"Susannah, is this true?" Jesse's eyes were filled with hurt.

"Yes," I whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry Jesse."

"It was forced upon her!" interrupted Paul. "Drew had her pinned!"

"You'd know all about trapping innocent girls, wouldn't you Slater?" asked Jesse coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul stood up. "I don't trap Suze. She comes to me by choice."

Bad thing to say, Paul, I thought. I was too late to stop Jesse's fist go plummeting into Paul's face. But I stood between Paul and Jesse before Paul could retaliate. But, being Paul, he brushed me aside, and hit back. Jesse ducked, and pushed Paul backwards, narrowly missing the desert tray.

"Jesse, Paul, stop it!" I cried helplessly. Two Pebble Beach employees rushed fowards to tear them apart, but were unable to control them. Yet again, I found myself the reason for their anguish. I sobbed uncontrollably, until a police officer dragged me up. One had Paul too, but I noticed Jesse was untouched.

"I've seen this one before," said the dude clutching Paul, nodding at me. "During some kind of drinking spree."

Both Jesse and Paul looked at me in despair. Something told me it would take a lolt more than lies to bail me out this time.


	13. Mission Possible

**A/N This is for my buddies Maz and Megan, who have been bugging me in school for this for a while! Hope you guys enjoy - read and review, please!**

Chapter 13

I sat sullenly in the back of the cop car, between Jesse and Paul. Paul was refusing to acknowledge me, and Jesse was still shaking his head at my "Drinking Spree" as the cops had named it. Blood trickled out of Paul's nose, and Jesse's shirt was torn. I, however, was still completely intact. In fact, the three of us looked like the result of a really suckish rom-com love rival fight. Which was really, what is was.

At any other time, I would have been desperately peeking a glimpse of Jesse's rock-hard abs, but tonight seemed inappropriate. We arrived outside the police station, to find Dr Slater, Andy and Mom waiting for us. With them - to my surprise - was Father Dominic. And none of them looked pleased.

Apparently, they'd be called to the station before we got there, to avoid locking us up in the first place. They'd all posted bail, and we were free to go. They had been informed of our "Crime" - i.e almost causing a riot at the well-respected Pebble Beach Golf Course, but thankfully, nobody knew of my drinking spree.

"Guess where you'll be spending your Spring Break, Suze," said Mom, dragging me back to the car.

"I'm guessing not in Aiya Napa?" I replied laughingly.

"I'm guessing nowhere excpet your bedroom, and nowhere near those boys," snapped my mother. "And I thought Jesse was mature!"

I hardly listened to her rant. It meant nothing, except that there was no way I could ever fix things with Jesse now.

x

I just couldn't be consoled. I wouldn't leave my room - it wasn't like I could get out of my room anyway - and nobody was allowed in anyway, except Lollie, and nothing she said or did helped anyway. I was ready to tear somebody's head off, and squeeze it into a bloody pulp. Because I'd lost him. Well and truly lost him.

I had rang Jesse's flat this morning before my mom woke up, to explain about Paul. But instead of hearing his silky, sexy voice, I'd been greeted with his answer machine, saying:

"Hi, its Jesse. I'm sorry, but I won't be available on this line for the next six weeks, I'll be in England on a medical course. But leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I come home. Thanks. Bye."

Click. How could I have been so stupid? I wasn't concentrating on our relationship, and now Jesse had slipped through my fingers - just like that. And now in England he'd meet some perfect British girl called Emily or Megan or Marianne or something stupid like that (ha ha) and settle down. It was all my fault. I had no way of contacting him now, as Jesse had a strong dislike of all cell phones. Lollie materialised at my side.

"Is it safe to stay?" she asked. I grunted ungraciously, so she sat on the bed beside me and took my hand.

"Would you just love me forever if I told you I knew exactly where Jesse was right now?" she said, playing with my fingers.

"Yes," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I'll hold you to that," she cried, unable to contain her excitement. "Because I do!"

My grip on her hand tightened and I squealed. I hugged Lollie tight tight tight until her eyes nearly popped out. "Oh Lollie! I love you, you freakish ghost you! But how?"

"Father Dom. Me and the good father have been getting along quite nicely since I attended a Sunday thingy."

My eyebrows rose.

"You went to church?"

"Oh, that's what its called. Yes."

There was a pause. In the end, I didn't press it further. I just didnt figure my sister as the religious type. "OK. So where is Jesse?"

"Exeter. And guess what?"

"My body is there too!"

I down at Lollie's deeply tanned fingers, and smiled at her excitement. "I guess we have a mission sent to us from above," I said, grinning.

"I guess we do. So you'll come with me? For my body?"

"Of course," I said softly, and this time it was my eyes that nearly popped out when Lollie hugged me.


	14. Preparation

**A/N Yah, a very short chapter, and I'm really sorry. But - and there's a but - I have my notebook with Chapters 15+ in! I wrote it all like last year, and had no idea where it was. But now - at long last - I have found it. There's just no way I could stick Ch 15 on the end of this, because there's too much of a gap. Bear with me, and I'll post Ch 15 soon.**

**With thanks to my new beta, amyloubee, who will starting her 'duties' LOL next chapter.**

Chapter 14

_"I'm sorry, Susannah," came the gentle tones of Jesse's voice - filled with sorrow. "I just thought we were over - finished forever. And then I found Molly. And she's everything I ever wanted - she understands me, Susannah."_

_I looked at the gold band on Molly's finger with despair. The glittering metal matched the gorgeous colour of her curls, and she had a smile that reached her hazel eyes and gleamed. Of course she was perfect for Jesse. Together, they were a dream couple. Their kids would be unbearably good-looking._

_Oh my God. Now they were married, of course kids were the next progression. Jesse was going to have children. Without me. _

_I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned around and ran away - far away - as far as I could get from the new Mr and Mrs De Silva. The thought of it made me want to hurl copiously all over Molly's perfect hair. They were married. Married. As in, 'till death do us part..._

I woke up with a gasp.

* * *

Of course, Lollie and I couldn't begin our mission until Spring Break, and I had two more weeks of school. School was tough, now with Cee Cee and Bernadette bugging me for answers of Adam, and Paul only occasionally talking to me. There was alo the constant babble of "Where's your ring?" from all my adoring fans in eighth grade.

I ploughed through though, but I could feel my heart breaking every second. Jesse could be dating his future wife right now, no idea that I was coming after him. Would he even be in Exeter when I reached it?

"Susannah Simon, are you concentrating?"

My eyes snapped open. I brushed aside the pile of unopened notes from Cee Cee and replied, "Yes, Sister Ernestine."

* * *

"I hope Dad's cooking chimichangas tonight!" said Dopey, through a burger on the way home.

I brushed some saliva off my shoulder in disgust, and continued with my list of essential for my trip.

Dopey, spying my list, said, "Are you gonna go alone on this road trip upstate?"

"Yes,"I lied, as I noted down '_underwear_'.

After Dopey had muttered "Weirdo" under his breath - unsuccessfully, as I still heard him - Doc spouted his usual piece of useless information.

"Actually, Brad," he said. "Its not unheard of that licenced teenagers take roadtrips alone. Of course, the majority do so with friends, but Suze just happens to be in the minority who go it on their own."

I made a non-commital noise, but added "_Doc's email address_" tp my list, in case of emergencies.

I'd told my mom I was travelling to Crafter Lake for some Biology project. She had no idea that I was in fact flyinghalfway across the world to meet the guy she had forbid me to ever meet again. Oops.

I walked into my room to find that Lollie was filing through my drawers.

"What is this?" she demanded. holding up a purple thong on one finger.

"Brad's idea of a Christmas present," I replied, then added. "I think he may have got me and Debbie mixed up. What are you doing in my underwear drawer, anyways?"

"Looking for batteries," said Lollie, in a matter-of-fact tone. I frowned, and fell on to my bed, the picture of me and Jesse at our Winter Formal in my hand. We looked so happy - no Paul, no Maria, no Drew... no Lollie. Without them, I wouldn't be here right now. But I guess without Lollie I would still be wondering where the hell Jesse was.

And with Lollie, I knew where he was. And I was gonna find him, no matter what it took.


	15. Disturbed Souls Afoot

**A/N A short chapter - you can never tell when its written in a notebook - but I will be uploading another one shortly, so don't complain! Read and review, please!**

Chapter 15

"So to solve the equation you must cross multiply the value of x and-"

"Susannah Simon to Father Dominic's office immediately please."

I ignored the catcalls and laughter and gathered up my stuff. This was so what I needed the day before I leave for England. I figured it'd keep me out of math anyway. I took my pass from Sister Ernestine and followed her to Father D's office.

I sat myself down on the wheelie chair and shot Sister E a dazzling smile. Father D rolled his eyes at my nonchalance, and began his lie for Sister Ernestine's benefit.

"Susannah, I really must congratulate you on this semester's test scores. They were quite exceptional. Might I suggest-"

Sister Ernestine left with a sniff. I guess she was hoping I was in almighty trouble, as usual.

"Thank goodness she's gone," said Father Dominic with a sigh of relief.

I raised an eyebrow. Surely it was sacrilegious to bitch about your colleagues? I let it go, seeing as I was hardly Christian.

Father Dom continued more urgently. "The Touvers have come, Susannah!"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. I was only half-concentrating - instead I was fiddling with the little lever thingy to make the chair go up or down.

"Be serious, Susannah. The Touvers. And they have your friend."

"Jesse?" I asked, jumping up and nearly knocking Father D's glasses off.

"No," replied Father Dom, and I sank back into my chair. "Drew."

"Drew?" I echoed. I'd forgotten he was a mediator. "Oh. Is he OK?"

"He's in hospital, again. Hasn't seen sunlight in weeks, poor boy."

"Is he dead?" I asked impatiently.

"No, impressive boy. He fought them off before they could consume his entire soul. He's slipped into a trance, instead. Nothing can wake him."

I felt sick to my stomach. What if Paul thought I had done this to Drew? He'd never forgive me.

"Time for you to go now, Susannah," Father D said, and my eyes focused ack on him. "I suggest you pay a visit to Drew, before its too late."

I nodded solemnly. Then, instead of returning to math, I took a right and headed for the car park.

x

"Suze?" asked Paul in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I ignored him. Instead, I stared at Drew's lifeless body. His skin was the colour of vomit, and there was no visible pulse anywhere on his body.

"Is he dead?" I whispered.

"Not yet," Paul replied. "But I reckon its not long. There's no medical explanation for it, and they can't help him. I... I just found him in a heap on the floor."

"Touvers," I murmured sadly.

"What?"

"Disturbed souls - Touvers. They seek mediators and kill them. Father D told me."

"Touver," echoed Paul, with a look of disbelief. "What a load of -"

"Paul," I turned to face him. "I'm going away with Lollie over Spring Break. Please, protect my mom. I'll do anything."

Paul's face was solemn. He knew I was pleading. He took my hand.

"Of course," he said. "I love you, Suze."

I smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Paul," I replied. "Goodbye."


	16. England

**A/N Aw, man, another short chapter! This is kind of a filler. I'd appreciate it if you read and reviewed, but don't worry. A better chapter will come your way soon. I may have to combine two chapters to make it long enough... but I'll deal. Just bear with me!**

Chapter 16

I promised to meet Lollie on the plane. I hugged my mom at dawn, after wanting to get an early start on my way to "Crafter Lake", packed my lunch from Andy and set off towards Carmel airport. Three hours later, I was on my way to England.

"Hey, Simon, having fun?" asked Lollie, swiping a margherita glass from the drinks tray and downing it.

"Lollie, behave!" I hissed, then noticed all the weird glances I got. I took "floating" glass away from Lollie and held it up. "Mine," I said, and then snatched my cell phone to my ear and began pretending to mutter into it.

"You know, instead of London, you may be carted off to the loony bin instead," smirked Lollie. "Just ignore me. I'm not... here..."

I smiled, and dropped the phone from my ear. Then, I promptly fell asleep. I am never getting up so early ever again.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we request you stay in your seats until we have landed and have come to a complete stop." I woke uneasily from my sleep, to find Lollie tugging at my shoulders.

"Yo, wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We've arrived in sunny...er - rainy England. And you snore like a lawnmower."

That got me awake, alright. I lifted my lids hurriedly to see people reaching for their bags.. and also throwing me concerned looks. Bah. I bet they were snoring too.

"Awesome!" I whispered. "Lets roll, Lollie!"

You know when I stepped off the plane into sunny CA to find palm trees? Well, I stepped out into England to see this time... well, rain. And it was cold. It felt like minus a million. Jeesh.

"Why is it so freaking cold?" I hissed to Lollie.

"Because it's England," replied Lollie. "Look, everyone's wearing hats and scarves and stuff."

She was right. But wasn't it meant to be Spring here too?

"Let's find somewhere to stay," I said. Boy, I was not impressed so far. What the hell was Jesse doing in a country like this?

I am staying at the Prince of Wales "Grand Hotel". Uh. It is so not grand. Its paisley wallpaper is peeling and it smells of mothballs. Yeouck.

"Hey," said Lollie, rolling over in bed to face me. "Good morning, sunshine."

"What sunshine?" I grumbled, and I got out of bed.

"Cheer up. Today we will find Jesse. Or would you like to look around?"

"Look at what?"

"Shops, of course!" replied Lollie, exasperated. "London is great for shopping!" That perked me up. Shopping?

"In a mall?" I asked, weakly.

"Nope. In the streets!"

The relief was instant, and it brought music to my ears. Shopping in the street? I pulled on my drainpipe jeans and a woolly hat (I came prepared), ankle boots and a T-shirt. Then, following Lollie's advice, a jacket. Then I was ready to shop till I dropped!


	17. The Stalker

**A/N Yah, short, but Chapter Eighteen is on its way. I'd appreciate a review for both chapters, because this fic isn't really getting many at all - except for my ever faithful MSB - so please? Batts eyelashes... **

**Also, if you're in a search for a better story, I have Daddy's Little Girl that seems to be more popular. Here's Ch 17!**

Chapter 17

"Brown or black?" I asked, holding up two woollen knit jumpers against my chest.

"Brown," nodded Lollie. "It brings out our eyes."

I laughed, and put the black one back on the rack. I was about to walk away when I heard a noise - almost some kind of weirdly familiar sneezing. I pulled apart the clothes to find nothing there. Frowning, I walked away, Lollie in tow.

I'd almost forgotten about the sneezing until Lollie and I were on the bus home - though, of course, it was only me anyone else could see. I heard the noise again, followed by a mutter of "Blasted allergies!". I turned around to inspect the people on the bus, but everyone was engrossed in conversation or newspapers.

"There's something fishy about this," said Lollie. "And it's not just the smell of this bus."

We got off the bus at the stop near the hotel and started towards the large oak door when Lollie suddenly thrust a hand out and stopped me walking. "Do you hear that?" she hissed, swatting a fly away impatiently.

"Yeah, " I whispered. "Footsteps."

We spun around to find nobody there. This time, I was convinced I was really losing my mind. I mean, I was stuck in the middle of London, with only the semi-transparent spirit of my sister to tell me I was sane. It wasn't really the best of situations.

We kept walking, hurriedly, and every tap that was made when our feet hit the ground was echoed behind us by some invisible force. My heart began racing.

Was it a Touver, finally found me at last? It could have easily followed me onto the plane, waiting for the oppurtune moment to strike...

Or was it a crazy Eastender with a mental problem? Either way, I wasn't in a good situation. Ankle boots were never designed for running in.

Then again, I doubt there is any shoe that is designed for a teenage Mediator escaping an unseen foe.

"Hello?" I called, but then Lollie clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "We've got a stalker, and you're trying to make friends?"

It was effective, anyway. The creep didn't show itself, but it spoke in a deep, familiar voice.

"Hello, Susannah."

"You know her name?" cried Lollie. I wasn't quite sure what the point was of her outburst, because unless the guy was a mediator, he wouldn't have heard her. And besides, if I did have a stalker, the chances were that of course he knew my name.

"Show yourself," I demanded, like I was the Queen of England. I don't really know where my confident manner came from. I was scared. Stiff.

"I knew you'd come here to find him, Susannah. How I wish you didn't! There is danger back home, and we need you! Once there was no answer at your house, I realized Lollie must have told you..."

"Hang on..." said Lollie slowly. And then he showed himself. I suddenly realised why everything sounded so familiar. As soon as I saw those baby blues and snow-white curls I knew it was the voice I heard practically every day.

"Father Dominic," I said.


	18. Father Dom

**A/N I've come to the conclusion that this story has short chapters. There's nothing I can do about it - having written it a while ago with a set plot, so I will just have to update more often, si? Here's Chapter Eighteen. Won't leave you with the cliffhanger too long. R&R!**

Chapter Eighteen

"Yes, Susannah. And for goodness sake, stop yelling."

It must have been the twentieth time I asked him in one hour, but the information was so hard to process - Father D had followed me, all the way to England?

"Why?" I screeched. "Are you high?"

I knew this wasn't exactly the best question to ask a priest, but come on. I was pretty confused.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask, Susannah," Father D scolded me. "Is that all the thanks I get for risking my life to ensure you are safe?"

"You were checking I was safe?" I asked, rudely. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Even Lollie was joining in. "I may not have any, but having a stalker nearly frightened me out of my skin!"

Father Dom ignored her. Instead, he turned to me again. "You won't find him here, you know."

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Jesse, of course," said Father Dom. "Honestly, no wonder you're not particularly shining in algebra this semster-"

"Is that why you came toEngland? To stop me visiting Jesse? I love Jesse with all my heart, and I need to prove it, whether you want me to or not!"

Father D looked graved. When he eventually spoke, it was low and deep.

"Susannah," he begun. "I know you feel strongly about Jesse, but you have to accept your relationship is over. He left the country-"

"And I followed him to this one!"

"-to get on with his life, and now you have to move on too. Jesse no longer loves you."

"That's bull, Father D! How do you know that Jesse doesn't love me? You haven't seen him since he left. Jesse does love me, and he gave me an engagement ring! That type of love just doesn't fade. I'm here to show Jesse I care, and you can't stop me. You're just jealous because things with your ghost girl didn't work out!"

The words were out before I could stuff them back in. As soon as I saw Father D's face, I wished I could unsay them. But they were out in the open. I bowed my head and spoke softly.

"Father D, I'm so sorry," I said, reaching for his cold hands. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry about what happened with her-"

"Henrietta," he interrupted. "Her name was Henrietta."

"I'm sorry," I said again. I stood up, my chair screeching against the tacky floor of the "Grand Hotel". I was furious, but mostly with myself. What if Jesse really didn't love me, and he'd come to England to settle down?

I stormed off down the street, buzzing with confusion. I banged shoulders with somebody going in the opposite direction - I didn't see his face - but just kept on going, picking up speed as my feet hit the ground at more regular intervals.

"Susannah!"

I ignored whoever was calling after me. The voice was low - but it was Father Dominic, I knew. I just kept going, as the sky above me clouded over, and little spots of rain began pelting my forehead. I wiped them away angrily.

"Susannah!"

Faster, faster... I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do once I reached my destination. Just running away seemed the right thing to do. I heard more footsteps - panicked and annoyed at the same time - and they got louder and louder as they got nearer. I flicked my wet bangs out of my face, and saw a large brown hand close on my shoulder.

"Get off!" I screamed, whirling around to beat him off, but I was stopped in shock. Before me stood a tall, handsome figure, with olive skin and brown eyes and hair that curled against the back of his head - even more than usual, in the rain - and a mouth was a little too generous curling up at the sides at the sight of me.

It was Jesse.


	19. Jesse

**A/N Yeah, I know. This story stinks. But I kind of have a need to finish it off. Just to give you some idea of how long ago this story was written, I found a date at the beginning of this chapter- 10th May 2006, during a thunderstorm. :-) Over a year ago. So be nice, and R&R.**

**To Megan. She passed her grading! Yay!**

Chapter Nineteen

"Susannah," he said calmly, at the same time I weeped "Jesse?"

I reached out for his hand, but he brushed it away. "What are you doing here, Susannah?" he asked me, his penetrating brown eyes boring into mine.

"I came to find you," I replied, unable to control my shaking voice. "We were going to leave for Exeter tomorrow, but instead...I found you here."

A slow cheeky smile crept across Jesse's beautiful face. "You think I tell Father Dominic everything?" he said, obviously amused. "I assume he's around here somewhere too?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "He found me earlier - scared the pants off of me. But I came here of my own accord...not that it matters."

Jesse's stare deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"You came here to forget me!" I wailed. "You came here to settle down! With someone who can control herself, but she'll never love you as much as I always will!"

Oh God, how embarrassing. In my head, I was not supposed to be standing there and crying.

"Susannah," Jesse spoke softly. "I did not come to London to forget you, or to love anyone else. I came here to give you space to think."

"Huh?" I burst out. "Why didn't you say that on your answer machine? That way I wouldn't have flown all this way!"

"I couldn't just say 'I've gone to England to relieve my moody girlfriend'!" he cried, shrugging his shoulders in a so-sue-me gesture. "Anyway, I'm glad you came."

Then he did something completely un-Jesse-like. In front of all the people in the the street, he pulled me gently towards him, and kissed me. The Seth-and-Summer, Buffy-and-Angel, meant-to-be kissing. My hands gripped his fae and his hands gripped my waist, and it was like everything clicked into place. Raindrops came pelting onto our faces harding, but not even a tornado could have ripped us apart.

"Oh Jesse, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," I said breathlessly, kissing his face over and over again.

"I love you too, Susannah," replied Jesse. My heart was swelling painfully, but with love and happiness. I felt like some little girl of five again, hyper on E-numbers at a birthday party.

Jesse ran his hands down my soaking body, and I ran mine through his gorgeous crisp hair. It was like a fairytale, and I had finally found my prince.

x

"Oh, Father, I would never do that to Susannah," said Jesse. We were back at the POW Grand Hotel. Jesse and Father D had checked in too, and we were watching TV in the lounge.

"Yes, well," stifled Father Dom awkwardly. "I was just trying to calm her down."

"Sure, Father D," I said, nodding my head, faking being convinced, just for the old guy. Still, before that mind-blowing kiss, mine and Jesse's relationship wasn't exactly looking good, so you couldn't blame him.

"Aha!" shrieked Lollie, making us all jump. Instead of watching a re-run of Friends like the rest of us, she was pouting over a map.

"What?" I asked, while watching Jesse shovel cheese puffs into his mouth. One of the things he loves best about the 21st century is the food.

"Streatham Campus," she replied, drawing a huge circle with a red Sharpie over a rectangle on the map.

"What about it?" I asked.

"My body!" Lollie shrieked, looking at me as if I was meant to mind read. "Hidden under the ground near the Great Hall of Streatham Campus, Exeter."

"How do you know these things?" I asked in awe. The whole thing sounded a little too medieval for me.

"I just do. I worked it out from what my dad knew-"

Lollie's speech was interrupted by a noise very similar to an aeroplane. Jesse, Lollie and I looked around to find Father D. asleep in the armchair, making noises I never knew a man could make. Jesse exploded with laughter, followed by snorts from Lollie and I, and Father D jolted awake. We all bit our tongues, and shrugged when he asked what was the matter.

X

"Turn left! Left!" I cried.

"No, right!" argued Jesse.

"We went right last time and nearly ended up at an airport!" **(A/N: True story)**

Streatham Campus, Exeter was not so easy to get to. There were so many A and B roads, and with the added confusion of being on the left, it was a miracle we'd made it this far.

"Straight on!" yelled Lollie, so Father Dom swerved around a roundabout and heeded.

"This is it?" I asked. "You're buried here?" I wrinkled my nose. "It's huge!"

Lollie ignored me, and instead directed Father D towards the car park near "Great Hall".

"Start digging Jesse, Suze," she said.

"Ew!" I squealed. "I am _not _digging for your corpse." I mean, I coul crack her skull or something. Never hand me a shovel.

"Fine."

Jesse began to dig, delicately behind some trees, while Lollie and I looked out for any spectators that may be lurking. There was no such luck behind the trees, so Jesse tried elsewhere. I decided that when we were married, he'd be the one in charge of gardening. That is, if he ever propsed again.

Jesse's voice awoke me from my sad daydream.

"I got something!" he cried, waving his shovel in the air. With the help of me and Father Dominic, the three of us lifted out a large wooden box, which had words engraved on it.

_Here lies the body of Lollie Simon-Tapsell. May body be reunited with soul one day._

Just reading the words took my breath away. In the box before us lay my sister, my real sister. I turned to Lollie, and we both knew it was time.


	20. On the Plane Home

**A/N Yikes, this fic hasn't been updated since September! Oops...**

**You'll be glad to know there's only one chapter left (or so I hope). It might take a while to write, because the original ending I had was all depressed and angsty... I'm going to change it to something more light-hearted. But here's Ch. 20, tying up some ends. I can't believe I had 10 reviews for the last chapter. That's more than I got for one chapter of my newer fic! Thanks very much... :- )**

**Chapter Twenty**

The gaze Lollie met my own with was so intense, I felt our eyes burn. Moments in the future, Lollie would be human. A breathing, eating, drinking human. My sister.

I took Jesse's hand and held my breath. Jesse's fingers squeezed mine, and Father D watched us with a sad smile. Poor Father Dominic. He had never been able to love the way Jesse and I had.

Lollie lifted the lid of the wooden box with trembling fingers. Her tongue poked out in frustration, her hazel eyes were bright with trepidation. What I heard next was the clunk of wood, and Lollie gasp. I prised my eyes open, as I'd shut them moments before. The sight that met my eyes was so beautiful, it bought to tears to them. Inside the box lay a young girl, with long, brown hair, who appeared to be sleeping. However, no pulse was visible in her white neck, and her eyelids did not flutter. Lollie looked sadly at her body and then nodded her head.

She reached forwards, and took her own hand. The gasp that errupted from Lollie's mouth this time nearly tore me apart. Jesse held me back, his arms protectively tight around me - though his cheeks were damp too. Light circled Lollie's ghost and all too quickly, she was sucked into her body, and the air went eerily silent.

Then the gentle breeze started tugging at her dark shiny hair. Her chest started to rise. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, faster and faster, until they opened to reveal gorgeous hazel irises. She sat up, a startled look on her face.

"Am I...?" she asked, unable to complete her question. I nodded, and then found myself crying again. I am so pathetic.

Lollie stroked her arm and closed her eyes. "I've waited eleven years to breathe," she whispered.

She stood up, and stumbled out of the box. She steadied herself, and then ran towards Jesse and I. Her hug was so gentle, so warm, so... Lollie. Lollie was finally real.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off."

I tugged on my seatbelt, and then checked Lollie's. I turned around and smiled at Jesse, who then kissed my fingers gently. My heart skipped a beat - Jesse always managed to do that to me.

"Suze," Lollie said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back around.

"You know when we first met, I said you must be desperate for getting engaged?"

"Yeah," I repeated, solemnly.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I wrapped an arm around her, just as the plane began up the runway, and kissed the top of her head. It felt good, being a sister.

"It's O.K," I told her. Then I ruffled her hair. "Mom is going to be so psyched to see you!"

I handed my sister a tube of mascara to see how well she dealt with it - which was surprisingly well, even if she did end up with two black smudges on her cheeks - and was about to start with lipgloss, before Jesse tapped me on the shoulder.

"Susannah?" His voice tickled my ear. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I replied. "I guess." I handed my make up bag to Jesse and followed Jesse to a quieter part of the plane. Some of the staff shot us strange looks, but I ignored them. I had a feeling this could be important.

"Soda?" he asked, gesturing to an unattended mini-fridge. O.K, so maybe it wasn't that important. I shook my head. "O.K," he said, placing a hand over mine that made my heart start thumping wildly. "Susannah, I love you."

"I love you too," I said, half-wondering where this conversation was going. Jesse looked doubtful, and I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I hate to ask this, Susannah," Jesse continued. "But do you? Because if you truly don't then I won't bother going any further."

"I do, Jesse," I replied, passionately. "More than anything. You're my world - I'd be lost without you." Jesse took a deep breath, before smiling and continuing.

"Well then, querida. I am going to ask you one more time." He sank down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"

A slow smile crept onto my face as Jesse jumped up and I threw my arms around him. "I will," I breathed into his neck. "I will, Jesse De Silva." It felt so great to have Jesse back - I hadn't fully realised how much I'd missed him. I missed the way he towered over me, casting me in shadow. I'd missed how he could wrap one arm around all of me. And I missed how he reserved a smile just for me.

He withdrew something from from his pocket, and I recognised it at once. It was the beautiful, sparkling ring that I'd given him back not so long ago. He slid it onto my finger, its rightful place, before kissing me deeply.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would return to your seats immediately, we shall be landing shortly." I was admiring my ring with Lollie, notcing at which angles it caught the light, and the delicate edges of the diamond. The weird bounce of the plane landing always made me feel uneasy, but this time, I let it slide. I was so excited. Mom could finally see Lollie human, and me well and truly happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in California. Please remember to take all hand luggage with you, and collect your belongings in the airport before leaving. Thankyou."

I collected my stuff and followed Father D and Jesse to the exit. As soon as the warm air hit my face, and the bright sun shone too brightly for my eyes, I knew I was home.


	21. Ecstatic

**Chapter 21**

I guess I didn't really realise how tired I was until the next day, when I didn't wake up until the sky outside was starting to turn dark again. I didn't remember sleeping much in England - first of all worrying about Jesse, and then about Lollie and her body in Exeter - and with the jet lag, I was pretty whacked.

I stumbled out into the hallway, sniffing dinner. It smelt like Andy was making fajitas, and so I slipped on my slippers (ha!) and made my way downstairs, avoiding the various socks and even a calculator (three guesses who that belonged to) of my stepbrothers on the way down.

"Susie!" My mom cried, as she spotted me in the doorway. "We weren't expecting you to wake up until later on tonight, if not tomorrow." I shrugged, and took a seat next to Lollie - who, we had told Andy, to spare him the confusion, was my dad's illegitimate daughter from Oregon - and helped myself to salad.

"Well," I replied, chewing thoughtfully. "I know how you have an aneurysm if I miss any of Andy's wonderful cooking." My mother blushed and squeezed Andy's hand affectionately. Lollie shot me a nauseated look. She wasn't yet used to how in love my mom really was.

"No trouble in town when I was gone, Mom?" I asked. This was my own private way of asking if there was any Touver trouble whilst I was out of town. My mom caught the meaningful gleam in my eye and shook her head.

"No, honey," she answered. "Paul came by most days, asking for you. No matter how often I told him you were on a road trip, he just kept coming..." I grinned against my fork. He had kept his promise.

"Slater's a freaking head-case," Dopey grunted, swallowing his bread roll almost whole. "He still hasn't paid for the glass door he broke last year." My mother speared some lettuce with her fork carefully before replying.

"Well, I suppose the boy was unwell," she said. "And he can't be blamed for that. It didn't cost too much to fix it, anyways." Dopey grunted again and we continued our meal in silence. There was no need for chatter.

Suddenly, though, the phone rang, making all of us jump. My mother moved to answer it, but I stopped it. "I'll get it," I announced, and I dropped my fork to move out into the hallway and pick up the receiver. "Hello?" I asked, curiously. Paul's shaken but calm voice flooded my ear.

"Suze, can you come to the hospital?" he asked. My heart flipped worriedly, and it took a few seconds for me to get my voice working again.

"W-why?" I stuttered. "Are you hurt? Is _Jack _hurt?" Paul dismissed these two guesses immediately, but then he sighed, before answering in a much more different tone. He was the most serious I'd ever heard him.

"It's Drew," he said. "He... he...the Touvers got him." I nearly dropped the phone in shock. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see that it was Lollie, listening intently to the conversation. I grabbed her hand desperately, holding it in my own.

"_Touvers?_" My voice shook violently. Paul confirmed that it was, and that they'd got him whilst he was checking on my mom, instead of looking after his own, newly discharged cousin. My heart swelled with guilt. "Oh my God, Paul, I'm coming. I'll be there in ten."

"What's wrong?" My mom asked, running into the hall. I was already pulling off my slippers and jamming my feet into trainers. "What's happened?"

"It's Drew," Lollie replied. "He's got..." She looked at me. "Blood poisoning?" This lie was for the benefit of my stepfather and brothers who were no doubt listening intently.

"Susie," my mother said, stopping me mid-jam. "You can't go out now. You're still in your pajamas. At least change first." I shook my head, and reached for my coat.

"No," I said firmly. "I have to go. Paul needs me."

* * *

As I reached the end of my driveway, however, I was met by Adam in his Voltswagon and Cee-Cee very obviously playing back-seat driver. She rolled down the window and yelled to me. I waved a dismissive hand.

"I can't go the Coffee Clutch right now!" I cried. "I need to go to the hospital - Paul needs me." Cee-Cee sighed, and gestured me to get in.

"I know, doofus," she said. "That's what we're here for. We've come to give you a ride." I raised my eyebrow - Paul had told Cee-Cee and Adam? But I climbed in anyway, and Cee-Cee shoved an eyeshadow pallette and some lipgloss into my lap. "Sort yourself out, Simon," she ordered. "You look like a trainwreck." I scowled, but obeyed her.

"I did only get up twenty minutes ago," I argued. Cee-Cee had pulled a blouse and some jeans from her bag and handed them to me. "What are those for? Cee, I told you, we're going to the hospital." Cee-Cee smiled back innocently.

"Oh, I know," she replied. "But you want to look presentable don't you?" Adam turned right suddenly, and I realised that we were nowhere near the hospital. Cee-Cee looked out of the window too, and called to him. "Hey Adam, when we get there, can you call my Aunt Pru and tell her it's a right after the post office?"

"Aunt Pru?" I echoed. "Why is she coming to the hospital?" I shrugged into the blouse, and Adam was careful to avert his eyes from the mirror. Cee looked sheepish.

"O.K, O.K," she confessed. "We're not going to the hospital." I nearly threw myself out of the car.

"What?" I asked angrily. "Cee-Cee, I need to be there. Paul needs me there!"

"No, he doesn't," she answered. "Look, there he is." I stared out of the car window in astonishment to find that she was telling the truth. And he was wearing a tux! I also realised that we had arrived at the Pebble Beach Golf Club and Resort. What the hell were we doing here?

"Surprise," said Paul with a grin, taking my arm. I yanked it away again, looking at him in surprise.

"What about Drew?" I demanded. Paul smiled, and took hold of me again.

"He's inside," he answered. "Fit as a fiddle. Will you stop asking questions now?" I was too shocked to do anything but be lead away by him. He took me into the restaurant, where at least fifty people spotted me and cried "Surprise!" I felt extremely grateful that Cee-Cee had lent me the blouse.

"You..." I began, but I couldn't finish. Jesse approached me and kissed my cheek gently, squeezing my hand. "This is all for you," he explained. "To celebrate our engagement."

"Our engage..." I couldn't believe it. "Oh, Jesse, it's wonderful!" I threw my arms around his neck and he kissed my shoulder. I spied my mother in the corner, and realised now that Adam had taken the long route to make sure everyone was here before I was. "It's just amazing."

"I've spoken to Paul about our wedding," Jesse whispered in my ear. "And he's agreed to be Best Man." Looking at Paul now, I knew that there could be no-one else for the job. Cee-Cee would be chief bridesmaid, of course, and I'd have my mom as wedding planner, because she'd insist. But I'd survive...

"Of, Jesse," I gushed, my cheeks red with excitement. "This is all so unexpected!" I kissed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, querida," he replied, and he met my lips with a kiss.

Under the skin? I didn't really care. I knew that there'd still be ghosties to sort out, souls to put at peace. But for that moment, I was all about making me happy.

And you know what?

I was** ecstatic.**

** THE END**

**_A/N Yeah, I know its a bit abrupt, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I hope it's O.K. Review?_**


End file.
